January WitFit
by calin-durus
Summary: Collections of drabbles and oneshots using various prompts.
1. Day 1

**Penname**: calin-durus

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M for implied sexual content; and no beta'ing.

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Word Prompt: Afterglow

* * *

I smiled down at her in my arms. The blissful smile that hinted across her lips made my heart swell. She was content, happy, satisfied. All because of me.

I gently tucked the lock of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. I watched as her eyes fluttered in her sleep. The dark, thick lashes fanned across her porcelain cheeks, still tinged pink from our earlier activities of love.

I kissed the soft flesh of her shoulder. Sending my silent prayer thanking God that she said yes. After all the shit I put her through, she wanted me.

Always.

* * *

End Note: if the voice sounds familiar, you're right. Daddysper from OMS wanted ya'll to have a treat of his thoughts after the wedding ;)


	2. Day 2

**Penname**: calin-durus

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M to be safe. Also, this might seem disjointed and that is intentional. This particular Alice has a bit of a back story I can't explain cause it's story spoilers. A special thanks to Kim for being my grammar nazi :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy and as always these are just for exercise and/or fun :)

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Word Prompt - Roots

* * *

I pulled the delicate budding bush from its canister, careful not to harm its roots as I placed it into the freshly upturned soil in front of me.

Mother always said that the roots of any creature or plant were vital to its growth. It helps the living thing to grow. All that it absorbs through them, makes it either good or bad.

That is why I can not be the pet he wants me to be. For my roots were planted in a proper form. The form of a proper lady of standing.

I had already done so much with him, as it were, that would disgrace the very foundation my mother and father worked so hard to enrich and instill into me. But how could I deny him the one thing he needs to survive after he rescued me?

I patted and smoothed the earth around the rosebush, taking care of the tiny thorns that were forming. The last thing I needed was to spill blood. That would make him unhappy, seeing as he is hiding under the shade of the willow tree and watching me.

I looked up over at said tree and saw his red eyes watching me. I learned very early on that, even in the distance, he could still make out my every movement as if he was beside me.

I tilted my head to the side, wondering what he was thinking as he watched me. Did he find me insane for caring to her grave like this? For caring that, the very woman who institutionalized me, had a beautiful resting place?

True, my mother was convinced that I was possessed by Lucifer himself. Yes, she had begged and pleaded with my father, time and time again, that since the church could not save me, that perhaps medicine can.

I lifted my hand to trace the inscription on my mother's name. _Beloved wife and mother; let God welcome you with open arms and keep your heart whole, until we meet again._

Even though, to them, I died years ago, the proof of which lies in the ground besides me, she still loved me. She did not know that I would be treated in such a way in the asylum, nor did she know that by sending me there, she saved me.

"We should get going, pet," a deep voice said softly from behind me.

"Yes, of course," I agreed as I stood and wiped my hands on the kitchen towel I had brought along. "It should start to rain soon and I imagine you are feeling parched." I turned to face him. We had picked today to come because he would look less suspicious in his floor length coat and traveling hat. To the human eye, he looked like a business man, shielding himself from the elements.

But to me, he was a vampire hiding his true nature.

His lip upturned slightly, "Are you offering, Miss. Alice?" His southern roots showing in his voice even as he humored me.

I slipped my hand around his arm, resting it on his forearm as we began to walk to the waiting car. "You know your answers already, Jasper." I responded, looking up at him.

I watched as he clenched his jaw. "Of course."

Perhaps one day I can give him everything he desires from me. He already had my blood and my heart, but I couldn't give him my body.

I was, after all, a proper lady from Mississippi. And to bed a man whom is not my husband, is an act of the devil.

"What's so humorous?" Jasper asked as he held the door open for me.

"To bed you would be the act of the devil," I explained to him as I got inside the car. I could see the amusement in his eyes as he pushed the door closed.

"And that is humorous?"

I smiled widely and placed my hand on his cool face. "Because you are the devil himself, Mr. Whitlock."

He smiled and growled as if to prove my point, before he moved to get behind the wheel of the car.

"Then I see no problem," he challenged.

Perhaps he is right. If it is an act of the devil and he is the devil, where is the fault in it?

"Soon," I said aloud, answering us both.


	3. Day 4

**Penname**: calin-durus

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rated M for language. Not my best work but it's something right? Thanks again to Kim for footnoting the shit out of this bitch and all the red pen marks of _love_ lol

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Word Prompt - Cowboy

* * *

I watched him saddle up the horse before taking off after the lamb that escaped the pen that he and the others had created.

He was the whole reason I wanted to fight for the land out here. Before him, I often thought of leaving the 300 acres of land to my husband. After all, Edward seemed to enjoy the Texas air more than I did.

But then things changed.

I knew the bastard was porking the former Mrs. Whitlock. It was obvious even before I had my proof. Mr. I-don't-ever-want-kids has a bastard son with another man's wife.

Fucking hypocrite.

Then, things became obvious. He was always working off the Ranch, coming home late, smelling like that damn knock-off Channel perfume and freesia. Personally, I preferred Ralph Lauren's Notorious. What? The name was similar to what I was in the boardrooms of Dallas. At Brandon and Cullen LLC, I was a ball buster. And you didn't fuck with the five-foot-five ball buster.

But, I digress.

What had started as a 'whim fuck' in Edward's trusted ranch hand's truck, turned into more. Soon, I was escaping my marital bed to sleep in that of Jasper Whitlock.

At first, I thought Edward had caught on, especially when I started getting up early at dawn on the weekends to bring coffee out to the boys, then get my hands dirty helping them. I normally enjoyed sleeping in and avoided the dirt.

But he hadn't. He began frequenting more out of state shows, leaving Jasper in charge. I lived for the occasions that he would be gone for days at a time. It was in those moments, that I could pretend that the ranch was mine and Jasper's. I loved falling asleep in his arms after making love all night and waking up to the smile on his lips as he pretended to be sleeping.

He and the boys never treated me like a doll; they let me get into the thick of it and laughed their asses off when I failed. They even took me to the bar with them, treating me as a part of their family.

Treating me like I was Jasper's girl.

The sound of boots echoing on the wooden porch brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Jasper walking towards me, slowly removing his hat. I smiled widely at him as my heart raced. Even now, with all the things we'd done, he still made me feel like a schoolgirl near her crush, and he, being the southern gentleman he was, was completely respectful of me... outside the bedroom.

"Ma'am," he said with a slight nod as he occupied the rocker beside mine. I smiled as I took a sip of my tea. The cool autumn breeze made the wind chimes sing a song of beauty and grace as the fading sun painted the surrounding hills in vibrant pinks and oranges.

"Did you find her?" I asked, referring to the escaped lamb.  
You  
He laughed, a deep chuckle that made my body tingle, as he nodded the affirmative. "Peter says the cattle will be here tomorrow."

I smiled at him. We both knew Edward would be pissed that I was adding something other than sheep to our livestock, but the fucker could take a long walk off a short pier, as far as I was concerned.

Word of advice, don't try to hide the fact that you're selling livestock at shows to a breeder from your wife, who maintains the finances. Through some investigation, I discovered that the breeder was actually a butcher.  
_  
Just one of many promises he had broken in this marriage._

"Good," I said, rocking slightly in my chair. "You'll teach me how to milk the cows, right?" I asked shyly.

He smirked and took my hand in his. "Trust me, Miss Ali, you'll be a natural," he drawled before kissing my hand.

I felt the heat rise to my face at his words. He was the master with innuendos. "So, what are your plans tonight, Jazz? I heard Jake saying something about going to the bar..."

"Well..." he started, his fingers interlacing with mine. "I was thinkin' of stayin' home with you, Miss Ali."

I smiled up at him and nodded. "I like that idea, Jazz."

We sat together in the fading daylight in silence, watching as the sun ended her shift and the moon began hers.

I started humming a tune I had heard on the radio the other day, a song about a cowboy taking the vocalist away and showing her how to appreciate everything around her. I looked over at my cowboy and smiled. He definitely made me appreciate everything here.


	4. Day 5

**Penname**: calin-durus

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rated T to be safe. Thanks as always to Kim for looking this over ;)

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Sand, priest, shovel, crinkle, yellow.

* * *

I stood near the priest, watching as Bella and Rose made sure the final seating was right. Last thing we need was the bride to be upset. After all, she had waited far too long for this moment.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing with a shovel?!" Rose shouted at him. I looked over to see him give her a sheepish smile.

"In case he runs again?" he offered. I rolled my eyes at the three of them.

"Laugh it up, fuckers. I'm not running," I told them, shaking my head. No way. I made that mistake once and almost lost her completely.

"Okay, dad says they're almost ready. Mom wants to make sure none of the sand was tracked on the runner," Edward said, taking his spot next to me. "You nervous?" he asked under his breath.

I just shook my head and smiled. I had no reason to be nervous. I had waited years for this day.

Rose came over and gave me a hug. "It's time, big brother," she whispered in my ear before straightening my tie and going to the staging area where my bride was.

------

The ceremony was short and sweet. We didn't want too much pomp and circumstance and, honestly, I think Alice was convinced if we did too much, I would run.

The receiving line had just ended and I was walking my bride to our table. I could hear the crinkling of the Oriental-style lanterns through the breeze as I picked up one of the yellow origami cranes that decorated the tables.

"You didn't tell me about these, Ali Cat..." I said in wonder.

She smiled at me, her eyes vibrant and sparkling blue, mesmerizing me. "They made me think of you."

"I love you, Alice," I responded before pressing my lips to hers. I could hear the whistles and cheers from our friends and family, but none of them mattered. All that mattered was my beautiful bride.


	5. Day 6

**Penname**: calin-durus

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rated M for language. This may or may not contain spoilers for a current fic. Just warning you not to expect it ;) Thanks again to Kim the bitch owns me on days ending in -y lol

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Scenario**: You are walking quickly down a city street and bump into another person, causing both of you to fall to the ground. Upon helping the person up, you realize it's someone from your high school you haven't seen in over ten years. Write the conversation.

* * *

I was running late; my shift at the hospital ran longer than expected. Not that I was complaining. I loved working with the kids, but now my own kid was waiting for me. Normally Jazz would have picked Holden up from practice, but he had a meeting to be at.

Of course, in my rush to get to the school, I wasn't paying attention and collided with someone. I could hear the person mutter profanities as she fell on her ass to the ground. I quickly got myself up and offered my hand to the person.

"I'm sorry about that," I apologized as she looked up. _Well I'll be_... I thought. "Jess... Stanley?" I asked.

She looked at me, her eyes wide in confusion. "Yeah?" she responded, snatching her hand away from mine as she righted herself.

I looked at her as she tried to dust herself off, muttering about how rude some people were. I just laughed, "You haven't changed a bit since high school."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

I extended my hand again. "Alice Cullen... but you knew me as Alice-"

"Brandon?" she asked, her eyes going wide. She looked me up and down. "You still with the junkie?"

I scoffed and shook my head. "Married him actually." I held my hand up to show her. "And he's not a junkie. He's a recovering addict, husband and a damn good father. Better then yours, I'd imagine."

Her eyes narrowed at me. "So, what, you knock me down to rub it in that you have the perfect family?"

"No, I knocked you down 'cause I wasn't looking where I was going. Purely accidental. Had I known I was going to be running into you, quiet literally, I would have used the other side of the street."

"You're still a cunt, you know that?"

I just shook my head at her. "And you're still sad." I left her with that to ponder. If I had learned anything with my experiences in life, it was that people like her lived to see others fall and stoop to their level.

I wasn't that girl anymore.

I pulled my phone out of my scrub pocket and dialed Jasper's number.

"Hey, kitten, I was just gonna call you," he greeted me.

I smiled at the sound of his voice and the sound of our son laughing in the background. "I love you, Jasper. Always."


	6. Day 7

**Penname**: calin-durus

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rated M for language. Thanks to Kimmy for red penning this. Either I'm getting better or.... well... Here's Daddysper!

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Pride

* * *

I smiled widely as I watched her walk across the stage, where she accepted the rolled piece of parchment with a hand shake. She had done it. After the years Alice and I worried that she wouldn't make it, she pulled through.

Sure, she had done some things that even I wished she had done differently, but even through the mistakes she learned.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" squealed the excited two-year-old sitting on Alice's lap.

"Yep, that's your momma," I told her, kissing her on the forehead. Alice had managed to quiet our granddaughter, Hannah, down enough so that we weren't interrupting the rest of the ceremony.

Once it was all said and done, the graduates came out to their friends and family. Jordan was surrounded by her siblings, all beaming with excitement for their older sister.

"Congratulations, princess," I told her as I pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks, daddy," she said, hugging me tightly before scooping her little girl into her arms.

I stood back and watched her interact with Hannah. I may have been a complete ass when she came home crying at sixteen 'cause she was pregnant. Okay, looking back, I was an ass. Put it this way, Alice threw me out of the house that night.

But she had proved to be far more mature than I was giving her credit for. She took the advice of her mother and aunts and attended the various parenting prep classes, all while trying to find a job and continuing her studies at school.

She and Taylor worked out a plan - at sixteen, mind you - for their future. He was working to save money as well, so that they could get their own place once they were eighteen.

I was proud of my baby girl. She had done more for her baby than I was able to do for her in a short amount of time.

I wasn't keen on the idea of her being a momma at such a young age. Lord knows Alice and I fought about it constantly, a fact that was completely my fault. But the minute little Hannah was born and I watched Jordy go from the scared little sixteen-year-old, to the calm, collected mother, cuddling with her infant, all my reservations were tossed to the side.

Sure, there were rough times in the last two years. It's hard for anyone yet alone a sixteen-year-old, to adjust to the lifestyle of being a parent. But one look at her baby girl would remind Jordy what was important.

I'd liked to say she got that from me, but I'd be lying. That is completely and utterly Alice.

"Grampy!" a high pitch squeal shouted from besides me. I turned to face my son, who was holding his niece upside down, and laughed.

"Jackson, put her down. She's in a dress, for Christ sake," I scolded.

"Com'on, dad, she's having fun!" he laughed as Hannah wiggled, making her golden strawberry locks dance.

"Jackson Charles..." I warned. Jackson rolled his eyes and set her down.

Hannah then ran over to me, holding her arms up over her head. "Up, Grampy, pwease!" she asked in her own way.

I picked her up, placing her on my hip. "Are you proud of your momma?" I asked her, smoothing the curls from her face.

"Mommy's smart!" she said, giving me a toothy grin.

"Yes, she is," I agreed, looking over at Jordy, who was talking to Alice. Judging by the smile on Alice's face, she was giving Jordy and Taylor their graduation gift from us.

"Oh my God! No way!" Jordan shouted, looking at the envelope as Taylor looked dumbstruck.

"Nice. Kids these days, give them a house and they freak out," Amber teased as she joined me, taking her granddaughter from my arms.

"Wait until they see that it's in shooting distance," I joked.

Amber raised her eyebrow at me. "Your daughter may have given me a beautiful grandchild, but you will not hurt my son," she warned.

I held my hands up in surrender, laughing at her. "Nope, I'll leave that to you."

I made my way toward Alice and Jordan, where I was instantly tackled. "Thank you, daddy, thank you!" she said excitedly.

"Of course," I told her, kissing the top of her head. "Did you really think your momma and I were gonna let you take Hannah Banana away from us?"

Jordan rolled her blue eyes at me and pursed her lips. "Don't call her that, you know I hate it."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Parent," I said while pointing at myself, then pointed to her, "child."

She mimicked my movements. "Parent." She then pointed to Hannah. "Child."

Alice started laughing at my dumbfounded expression. "She's got you there, Jazz."

"Sure, side with her... fucking woman..." I grumbled, shaking my head. "You." I pointed to Taylor, slightly amused that even now he seemed scared of me. "You sure you want to marry into this?"

"Daddy!" Jordan cried, outraged, at the same time as Alice smacked me hard in the arm.

He grinned and nodded. "Yep," he said simply.

"Oh, for Christ sake," Jordan grumbled before heading off to where Hannah was now trying to climb a tree after Jackson and Rosemary.

"Jordan Marie!" Alice hissed after her, no doubt 'cause of her language.

I just laughed and put my arm around Alice as I watched the fury of Momma Bear Jordan lash out. "That's my girl."


	7. Day 8

**Penname**: calin-durus

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rated T. This was actually sparked by a convo on Skype with Kim and Robs, so thanks for giving birth to this drabble. And thanks to Kim for red penning this :)

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Imagined Images http:// www. success. co. il/ knowledge/ images/ Body-and-Mind-Psychology-Rorshach . gif

* * *

  
Jasper shook his head at his girlfriend. "Clearly, that's an elephant."

She rolled her hazel eyes. "No, Jazz. It's a Rorschach test. You see an elephant; I see Frank."

Jasper groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands, blown away by Alice's refusal to accept what he was saying. "Ali, babe... Frank is a character created for a movie. He wasn't even real in the movie."

She sighed, "Right, but look at that and tell me you don't see a demented bunny!"

"I don't."

"See if I watch Donnie Darko with you again." She pouted. She always hated being wrong.


	8. Day 9

**Penname**: calin-durus

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rated T, thanks again to Kim... trying to keep my tenses in check ;)

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Pulse

* * *

_Thump thump... thump thump... thump thump..._

I could still hear my heart. It has slowed as the pain and fire increase, but it's still beating. I know he's listening to it as well. Worried, for I'm the first he's done this to. Scared that he'll lose me. Even more afraid that I'll forget.

_Thump thump..._

I think back to all the times I've shared with him. The day he found me, in a similar position to the one I'm in now, strapped to a bed, waiting for death.

I think of the way he would smile at me when I thought I had the upper hand, each second together solidifying my love for him.

My body contorts itself to fight against the flames that lick at every nerve in my body. The movement seems so much like those of when we are in the throes of passion.

_Thump... thump..._

I will myself to open my eyes, to see the one I love one last time before I am no longer human. His beautiful face comes into view. His hair looks as though he has been pulling on it, stressed about his decision. His face, so torn between elation at the prospect of forever and terror for what may come.

His ruby eyes meet mine and, though I know it is pointless to do so, I smile at him, letting him know that I'm okay. 

_Yes, my love, it hurts. But soon we will have forever. _

He leans forward and presses his lips to mine. "I love you," he whispers to me. Even in the deafening silence of the room, I can hear his voice crack under his calming exterior.

I wince as the flames get hotter, but soon a feeling of lust washes over me. Weakly, I laugh and try to accuse him of cheating, earning a soft chuckle from him as he places his lips to my neck.

"Soon," he whispers as my eyes flutter closed and my heart beats for the last time.


	9. Day 11

**Penname**: calin-durus

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rated M for language. Thanks to Kimmy for looking this over. The 10th was a day of reflection. So here's the 11th's

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**:** Scenario**: Imagine you are working as a bartender on a Friday night. A drunk woman is pouring her heart out to you just as a brawl breaks out. A beer bottle shatters on the floor and a woman screams. What happens next?

* * *

I felt sorry for this lady; her husband turned out to be porking her brother. Imagine coming home to your husband not only cheating on you, but playing pillow-biter for your brother.

I shook my head as I poured her another whiskey sour.

Friday nights are usually my day off. But Seth called in sick, and here I am. Can't complain too much; I needed the cash if I plan on making it out here.

I handed the lady her drink. "This one's on me, but I'm gonna have to cut you off soon, darlin'," I warned her before she decided to down this one like the others before it.

She nodded and started going on about how she should have known all along that something was up. I tried to pay attention, but the sounds of shouting were distracting me.

I looked to the back corner of the bar, where two men were pushing each other. One man - well, more like a bear of a man - taunted the smaller man to do something.

"And you know what's really fudged up?" the woman at the bar slurred and hiccuped.

"No, darlin', what?" I asked, watching as the smaller man threw a beer bottle at bear man's head, missing it completely.

The screams of the women at the back drained out what whiskey sour lady had to say as the bear tackled the other guy.

"Fuck me," I muttered under my breath, throwing my towel down and nodding my head at Charlotte. She sighed and shook her head at me as I hopped over the bar and jogged to the corner.

"Alright, assholes, break it up!" I shouted, my voice demanding respect and cooperation. The big guy got up off the dude he was beating senseless and looked at me. I was taken aback by his appearance. It wasn't the tattoos or his huge frame that struck me as odd. No, it was the fact that his hazel eyes held a glint of mischief as his left cheek prominently displayed a dimple from his smile.

"Buzz off, Mike!" a copper-haired man said from the booth.

I looked down at the blond on the ground and rolled my eyes. Fucker pissed himself while getting the crap beat out of him. He scrambled to his feet before running out the front door like his heels were on fire.

"You didn't have to break it up, man. Emmett was just playing!" the copper dude laughed.

I looked at the big guy. "Emmett?" He grinned wider, nodding the affirmative.

"Do that shit in my bar again, and I'll beat your ass into the ground. Want to be garage band rock stars, do it some where else," I warned, pointing from him to his buddy.

Emmett laughed before clapping me on the back. "You got it, Major! Com'on, Ed, let's get out of here."


	10. Day 13

**Penname**: calin-durus

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rating =T. Thanks again, as always to Kim. I did write something for the 12th, but after showing it to Robin, we both decided to hold off on posting it since it was very much a **spoiler** for DaS. So with that being said, it will be posted after and _only after_ the corresponding chapter of Demons and Sinners is posted. Get it, got it? Good, enjoy a drabble Kitten style :P

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Pajamas

* * *

I love Sunday mornings. Jazzy makes pancakes, and I get to sit around in my pajamas all day. As the weather gets colder, I find myself snuggled on the couch in my 'bite me' Happy Bunny pants and Jasper's University of Washington sweatshirt, a blanket over my lap, as a warm cup of cocoa rests in my hands, keeping them warm as I watch the rain dance against the panes of the windows.

My favorite part is after lunch. Cuddled in the arms of the man I love. His lips against my skin as he whispers words that warm my heart.


	11. Day 14

**Penname**: calin-durus

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rating T/Thanks to Kim for looking this over. I know, I know, perfect smut build up, but like Alice said "Gotta save something for the readers!" ;) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Shimmer

* * *

I wiggled the fingers of my left hand, watching as the light bounced off the diamond and shot rainbow prisms onto my hand. I laughed silently as I thought how fitting it was for me to reflect the light in such a similar manner to my husband in the sun.

_Oh my... my husband!_ I practically swooned at the thought.

I looked over at my husband, still dressed in a uniform much like the one he had worn in his human years, a small smile on his lips as he watched me.

"Are you pleased?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him and continued to remove my hat. "Can't you tell?" I teased as I turned back to the vanity.

I watched him push himself off the wall. I was still surprised that he had found a uniform since every vision of this day had shown him in a dashing dark blue suit.

When I removed the hat, I moved to run my fingers through the curls, only to feel Jasper's soft touch there already. I closed my eyes and leaned back against him, enjoying his touch. I felt his breath against my neck, sending shivers down to my core as his lips pressed against my overheated skin.

I gasped when I felt his tongue lick at my neck. It was an action I had felt time and time again but always made my heart race in anticipation.

His hands had moved from my hair to my sides, gently bunching the fabric in his hands. _My poor husband was trying to save my wedding dress._

"Your lust is strong, almost overwhelming when combined with the joy and love," he said, finally answering my question.

My eyes fluttered open, meeting his ruby ones in the mirror. "Well, it is, after all, _our_ wedding night," I said with a slight smirk.

"That it is," he agreed with his own smirk.


	12. Day 12

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rating =T (probably lower lol).

This is as close to cannon Jasper you're EVER gonna see from me. I hope I do him justice. I doubt it though. Also took some liberties with the prompt. Just saying.

**Disclaimer**: _All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**Prompt**: **Prompt**: **Imagined Image**: You found this woman's diary with her obituary in a box under a wooden floor plank. What secrets did she take to the grave? http:/ / images34. fotki. com/ v1076/ photos/ 9/ 9610/ 16264/ highheels-vi. jpg? 1200877601

* * *

**JPOV**

I pace along the living room while waiting impatiently for my wife to return from her shopping trip. As much as I hated seeing her leave for any period of time, I could never deny her this. Especially today of all days; her birthday. I could never understand why she had chosen this date, as she had no recollection of her human past. But again, I found myself unable to argue with her.

As I continued my silent contemplation as to why Alice would be so adamant about the date, my pacing continued until I heard the faintest sound of floorboard beneath my foot creak. I pause, examining the hardwood plank below for imperfections. I kneel down, carefully lifting the edge of the wood up where I could see a tin box hidden in the space below.

Finding it odd that Esme and Alice would have let the loose board go unnoticed in their renovations of the house; I reach for the box, curiosity getting the best of me. Carefully, I wrap my fingers around the box and pull it from its cavernous home. Sitting myself near the faulty flooring, I slowly pry off the lid, noting the rust and fading coloring of the tin's original design. Whoever the original owner was, they must have had an affinity for toffee.

As I look through the contents, I'm struck with a sense of familiarity. Inside I find a dainty white cloth, similar to a woman's kerchief; evident by its discoloration that is was well beyond it's years. Gingerly, I move the cloth to the side, revealing the treasures. A bright burst of red catches my eye among the dull coloring of paper and a stark contrast to the white of the cloth. Upon further inspection I find a necklace made of brass and beads of red glass. My minds mulls over the various fashions I've seen in my years of existence and come to the conclusion that it is from the early to mid twentieth century.

_Interesting…_

I inspect further, using even more caution than before to pull out the pieces of paper within my grasp. Clearly one is thicker than the other, but I proceed to the oldest looking, most delicate one._ An obituary… how peculiar..._ I glance at the date and source of the clipping only to take a sharp inhalation of breath.

_January 18__th__, 1920 Biloxi Times_

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the head as my wife's name screamed at me in bold print.

_**MARY ALICE BRANDON**_

_Biloxi, Mississippi. – Rite for Mary Brandon, 19, who died Monday the twelfth, were held at Saint Margaret's cathedral, Thursday with burial in the adjacent cemetery off Main Street._

_Surviving are her father William, step-mother, Anne, and a sister, Cynthia; all from Biloxi._

January twelfth in nineteen-twenty is when my dear sweet Alice believed that she had died and begun her transformation. This is why she chose this day as her date of birth. All because of a flimsy scrape of parchment.

I shook my head at disbelief as I looked at the final piece of the mysterious puzzle my wife has left in the foundation of our house.

The final piece, the thicker piece of paper, wasn't paper at all, but a photo. In the picture you saw a woman's legs, the left thigh crossed over the right knee. The angle of the photograph, hinted at an improper position for a lady, a tease really. And based by the heels that were strapped to the woman's small feet; that was the intended purpose.

I would know, for I would know those legs anywhere. They - when I let the adolescent long lost inside me take over my thoughts - were the place I liked to be in between the most.

_I would definitely have to ask Alice about this photograph…_

"Just the picture?" I hear her soft tinkling voice float to me from outside the house.

I smile, careful to put the things back the way I found them. "The contents of the box as well," I respond.

I feel her presence closer and look up as she enters the threshold, depositing the bags from her earlier adventures by the door. She shrugs a sense of longing and sadness reaches me as she watches me place the box back beneath the floor.

"I found the obituary when we were in Mississippi after the encounter with James. The kerchief and necklace is from my sister's estate. The lawyer said it was her sister's so I assumed he meant me. And the tin," she chuckles sadly before sitting herself in my lap. Instantly I wrap my arms around her, attempting, to the best of my ability, to show her my love for her without the use of my gift as I place a gentle kiss to her temple. "When we were researching, and found those old diaries, there was mention to that brand of toffee. Apparently I loved it as a child," she continued with a shrug.

I shook my head, unable to recall what toffee tasted like, or if I had ever had the chance to try it before my fateful meeting with Maria in Galveston.

"And the picture?" I ask.

She tilts her head, unease filters through her emotions but is quickly replaced with pride and a touch of worry. "I tested myself," she laments.

I feel my eyebrow raise in question before I give her a slight nod to continue. She sighs and I watch as her eyes glaze over, most likely seeing how I will react to what she has to say. When her eyes refocus on mine she rolls her eyes, annoyance now evident.

"I haven't even done anything," I chuckle.

"You're going to get all cave man on me."

"Cave man?" I repeat, not understanding her meaning.

"Yes. Like 'Me Tarzan, you Jane'. Only, 'Me Jasper, you mine'."

I bark out a laugh at explanation and shake my head. "I don't sound like that." Her annoyance waivers at the sound of my laughter, the beginning of a smile starts to tug the corner of her lips upwards.

"In nineteen-thirty-five, I tried burlesque dancing. I wanted to test myself around humans," she explains quickly, using my laughter as a distraction. It doesn't work as my laughter stops and eyes narrow at her.

"Stop," she says putting her hand over my mouth. "I know. Bad idea… room full of humans, what if I slip? But see that's the thing, Jazz. I didn't slip. If anything, think it made me stronger."

I shook my head as I removed her hand from lips, kissing her palm before twisting our fingers together. "That's not the point darlin'. The point it was indecent for those men to look at you in such a way. "

She laughs and shakes her head. "Relax Jazz. I did it for one dance. The photograph was taken by a woman." Suddenly, I feel her desire and lust as she wraps her arms around my neck; her long slender fingers weave their way into my hair. "Besides, I only dance for you now," she says as her voice takes a husky turn.

"I better be," I tease before crashing my lips to hers. And in that moment, I want nothing more than to see her dance for me.

* * *

A/N: Yep I'm updating these again. Shooting for one a day, maybe more depending on how fast I can crank these out.

Alice's necklace - http:/ / www(dot)grapenutglass(dot)com/ popup_image /pID /158

Alice's Tin box - http:/ / www(dot)britishbiscuittins(dot)co(dot)uk /images / firsttin(dot)jpg

I realize the toffee is a British toffee, but as per the Twilight Illustrated guide; Alice's father was a tradesman, and who's to say he didn't trade someone with British ties?


	13. Day 15

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rating =T (probably lower lol).

**Disclaimer**: _All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**Prompt**: **Dialogue Flex**: "Your expression betrays your words."

* * *

I watch as she huffs, folding her arms across her chest before flopping back on to the couch. I raise an eyebrow at her willing her to speak but she says nothing, so I shrug and resume watching my program.

She inhales loudly before exhaling. Flaring her nostrils, her attempts to seem angry makes me smile wider.

Unable to resist her, I pull her closer, nibbling along her neck as my arms wrap around her waist.

"I am so mad at you right now," she tries, unsuccessfully, to sound stern.

Looking at her I laugh. "Your expression betrays your words."


	14. Day 16

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rating =M (For Language).

**Disclaimer**: _All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**Prompt**: January 16, 2010 "Evil"

* * *

She giggled as she shifted in my lap, the movement flooding my subconscious with everything I wanted but couldn't do to her. I bit my lip, trying my hardest to ignore the way her ass felt as she shifted again. I hated the doctor's orders more than ever now. She was only five months pregnant but we couldn't do anything until after the baby was born.

And Alice wasn't helping any when she wore knee highs and booty shorts, wearing nothing but my shirt to bed, doing this like purposely rubbing her ass into my dick.

Evil - pure and simple.


	15. Day 18

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rating =T

Thank you too Amberstar63 for answering my pleas for a beta and jumping online just to help me. I love you bb!

This is a teaser to a new fic in the works. Just a little something to wet your appetite ; )

**Disclaimer**: _All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**Prompt**: (January 18, 2010) "Write about an obstacle in your life in third person"

* * *

Alice groaned as she tried the ignition again, praying desperately to whatever God there was, that the engine would finally crank over. Once again, and much to her frustration, she was greeted with silence. She slammed her palm hard against the steering wheel as her eyes burned with the frustrated tears rapidly filling them and distorting her vision.

It just wasn't fair! What had she done to have life treat her this way? Alice racked her brain and couldn't recall ever being so mean or treating anyone bad enough to warrant her karma sucking so completely. She was a good person dammit! She smacked the steering wheel again. Yet here she was, approaching her thirtieth birthday; newly divorced, trying to keep her sanity while raising her seven year old son.

"Bastard," she shouted into the cab of the decrepit El Camino, her anger fully directed to the one person she could blame without further compromising her karma – her good for nothing Ex. As wrapped up in her misery as she was, she hadn't noticed the police car that pulled up behind her.

Jasper sighed as he put the patrol car in park, before entering the plate information into the standard issue laptop. Abandoned vehicles were rare on this stretch of road, but he wanted to make sure it wasn't illegal. He was glad his shift was almost over. His body was sore from the stress of today and he wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a glass of whiskey.

Satisfied with the response he got back from the El Camino's plates, he reached for his radio to call it in. His hand froze in mid-air when someone moving in the cab alerted him that it wasn't abandoned.

Now, his senses kicked into high gear. He followed procedure, radioing dispatch to give his location and to inform them what he was going to investigate. Flipping his overhead lights on, Jasper exited the vehicle and proceeded to approach the car.

Once he reached the driver's door, he was able to see inside. She sat with her shoulders slumped, staring down at her phone, completely oblivious to his presence. Jasper raised his hand to the window, gently rapping his knuckles against the glass.

Alice jumped at the sudden intrusion to her mental berating. She quickly wiped away the tears on her face before glancing up to see a man in uniform looking at her in concern. Taking a shaky breath, she rolled down her window.

"What seems to be the problem ma'am?" The officer asked her once her window was open enough for her to hear him. She heard his gasp when her eyes finally made it to his face.

She wondered briefly what she had done to provoke such a response, but then realized that she was probably a sight, somewhat resembling a cross between a raccoon and Rudolph.

"I'm sorry, officer," Alice blurted out. "My car stalled and won't start," she finished trying to choke back the new wave of tears trying to take over.

Jasper was at a loss for words when the angel's blue eyes reached his own. The air from his lungs left him, and a part of him wanted to hold her to him and make whatever had her in tears disappear. But he couldn't. She didn't even recognize him. But why should she? The last time they met they were completely different people.

"I could take a look if you'd like," he offered, his hand motioning towards the hood.  
She shook her head, the motion making the waves of dark brown hair dance around her face. _Wasn't her hair shorter and darker?_ He wondered briefly. "I couldn't possibly impose."

He laughed and shook his head. "No imposition. I swore to 'Serve and Protect'; and honestly my Momma would have my hide if I left a lady stranded." His smile made Alice's insides quiver, something about it seemed so familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Then by all means, Officer…" She looked at his uniform for his name. "Whitlock."


	16. Day 19 OMS OUTTAKE

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rating = M (For Language; Hey it's daddysper and I know you wouldn't have him any other way *winks*).

This takes place around the time they get the okay for Rosemary to come home. I'm posting this on Alsper's account as well jsyk. Thank you to amber for helping me get the right tenses for Jordan's POV Sorry if the rest is wonky. It is after all, 5 am here right now and I have yet to go to bed LOL

**Disclaimer**: _All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**Prompt**: January 19, 2010 "Jealousy"

* * *

**Jordy POV:**

I pushed my Barbies back into the doll house. I didn't want to play with them. Mommy thinks I should help Daddy with the new baby but I don't want to do that either. I wish she never came home. When Jax came home, it was okay. Jax never cried as much as she does. And Daddy still loved me. Daddy doesn't love me anymore. I'm not his princess.

"Jordy?" Daddy's at my door now but I don't look up at him. "Baby girl, what's wrong?" He asks. I shake my head. He sighs, and leaves. I could hear him say something to Mommy but I didn't care.

I waited before going into the baby's room. Jax clapped when he saw me, holding his hands out. I went to my little brother and picked him up from his crib.

"At least they still love you," I whispered as he patted my face.

Carrying Jackson, I look into Rosemary's crib. She is so small, smaller than I remembered Jax ever being. Smaller than Coconut was. I hate the way Daddy acted like she was gonna break at all time. He never loved me like that.

Jax make a sound and I looked at him. His eyes narrowed at me like he was angry so I put him back in his crib. He doesn't love me any more too.

I go back to the hall, biting my lip to keep from crying. I wanted Nana Whitlock. She loves me.

"Jordan?" I turned to see mommy coming out of my room. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked before hugging me.

"I want my daddy back."

"Honey, he didn't leave," she hugs me tighter. "He's right here," she moves me so I could look in my room.

**ooOooOooOoo**

**JPOV:**

I heard Alice suggesting to Jordy that she should help me put Rosemary to bed, but she never came in. Once I was sure she was asleep and safe in her crib, I gave Jackson a kiss goodnight, then headed towards Jordan's room.

I knew something was bothering her. Carmen had even warned us that there was an underlining issue, but she was at a loss as to what it was. But just because I knew there was something wrong, it didn't prepare me to see her this way.  
She sat in the center of her room, her shoulders slumped as she looked down at her hands which were currently playing with the hem of her nightgown.

"Jordy?" I could tell she heard me by the way she flinched at the sound of my voice. My heart breaking more at the thought. "Baby girl, what's wrong?" I asked her, hopping she would at least look up at me. But again, I was greeting with nothing but the shake of her head. I sighed, not knowing what to do, and left to find Alice.

I had learned the hard way not to push Jordan when something was bothering her. Past events taught me that the more that I pushed the worse I made things. After everything that happened before Maria's death, I had made a promise to my wife not to push Jordy. If I thought something was wrong, I should go to Alice. In theory, it was a good plan, since Jordy seemed to open up to Alice easier.

A fact, I was thankful for. I knew when Jordan was having her brat days it hurt Alice the most. The evidence that she was Maria's made its self more known those days than ever. But my wife would never tell me it hurt. She loved Jordy before she ever met her; the feeling mutual.

When I came into the kitchen I hadn't realized Alice was trying to talk to me until she waved her hand in my face. "Huh?" I asked dumbly.

She laughed and shook her head. "Did Rose do okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. Fine. No spitting up or nothing. I think she's digesting better." Alice nodded at the information, a relived smile on her face as she continued making Jordy's lunch for the next day.

I pulled a beer from the fridge and leaned against the counter. With a heavy sigh, I tossed the cap into the open trash can before taking a long drink.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, leaning against the island with her arms folded across her chest. I merely shrugged my shoulder in response, earning a raised eyebrow and a look that clearly said "liar".

"I wish I knew baby..." Instinctively I looked at the hallway. No one was there, but my attention was drawn to it.

"Jordy." Did I ever mention how much I loved my wife and her creepy ass ability to know what I was going to do or say? I nodded and looked back at Alice. Her concern, clearly written on her face, was mixed with a bit of guilt in her eyes.

"I'll go talk to her, Jazz." She came over, standing up on her toes. Again on instinct, I leaned down to brush my lips against hers in a soft kiss. "You, dear husband, can go wait in her room. If she's ready to talk to you, I'll send her in. If not, I'll get you."

I nodded again, agreeing to the plan. "Thank you baby."

She smiled and waved her hand dismissively, much like her own mother does when she feels your words are unnecessary.

When we got to Jordan's room, Alice peered inside before turning back to me. "She's not in here." Just as she said it, we heard Jackson babbling away as if he had an audience. "Go," Alice said, pushing me gently into Jordy's room.

I did as I was told, sitting myself on her bed as I waited. If I was honest with myself, I was scared shirtless that I had somehow managed to fuck Jordan up more than I already had. I hated feeling like I failed her, but I swear that's all I did.

I could hear Alice asking Jordy what was wrong. There was the concern again, so obvious in her voice. But that wasn't what make me spring up from the bed. It was the strangled cry from my daughter when she told Alice was what wrong.

"I want my daddy back," Jordan sobbed.

When I reached the door way, Alice's wide eyes met mine. I didn't hear what she said as she moved our daughter to see me. All I knew was in that moment I wanted nothing more than to hold my little girl and make her smile again.

"Princess... I'm not leaving," I told her as I sat on my knees to look her in the eye.

"You don't love me..."

"What? No. Jordan, come here." I held my hand out for her and tried not to let the fact that she moved closer to Alice bother me. "Please, Princess." I pleaded.

She looked up at Alice, who nodded and said a soft "it's okay", before taking my hand.

"Do you want to talk in your room or in ours?" I asked her.

"Can Mommy come?" She asked.

"Of course," I said quickly.

"Your room?" Jordy asked softly.

"If that's what you want," I answered her, standing up. She ran past me, into the room to grab the bear Alice and I had built for her before returning and taking Alice's hand. Alice gave me an apologetic smile as they started towards our room.  
Once inside, Jordy climbed into the middle of the bed and hugged her bear. Alice and I sat on either side of her, giving her a moment.

Finally I couldn't take any more - don't judge me, I'm an impaitent motherfucker - and broke the silence.

"Why do you think I don't love you anymore, Princess?" I asked her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You have a new princess. One that looks like mommy and not _her_," she hiccuped.

"You're still my princess though, honey."

She shook her head. "Jackson looks like you and mommy, Rosemary looks like mommy. I look like _her_."

"You have your daddy's eyes," Alice said softly as she gave Jordan a loving smile. "And his crazy curly hair," that made Jordan smile. "And his smile."

"But he loves Rosemary more than me..."

"No, I don't," I said quickly earning a stern look from Alice. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Yes you do," Jordan countered looking up at me. "You're always holding her and kissing her and telling her you love her and that you'll always be there for her. And when you don't, you're playing with Jackson. And you yell at me."

I sighed and put my head against the headboard. "Honey, remember when I had to go to the hospital because your sister was trying to come home early?" Alice asked her.

My eyes snapped open to look at my wife. What the fuck was she thinking? We agreed not to tell Jordan what had happened. I didn't think she would be able to understand, while Alice just felt the time was wrong.

When Alice's eyes met mine, I knew then, that as much as I wanted to keep it from our little girl; Jordan was far more smarter than I ever gave her credit for. So when Jordan nodded in the affirmative, I took over the conversation.

I explained to Jordan how we nearly lost Rosemary. How her being born so early was very dangerous, but not just to Rosemary, Alice as well. I tried to explain to her, how because of this, Rosemary needed to be at the hospital longer than most babies, because she needed special care. And I apologized, over and over again for leaving her behind.

Jordan talked too. She told us that she wished Rosemary never came home. That when it was just her and Jackson, she didn't feel like she was forgotten. She thought that because we had our boy and girl, that Alice wouldn't want her anymore and because I loved Alice, would agree with it.

And as we talked, I realized that I was a bastard to my daughter. That instead of cherishing the fact that I had two healthy and beautiful daughters, I spoiled one, while taking my frustrations out on the other.

I knew we had a long road ahead of us. The jealousy Jordan felt was still thick in her eyes even though she said she would be a better sister to both her siblings. Even with it that apparent, as our oldest fell asleep in our bed between us, I couldn't help but to hope Jordan will grow to love her little sister as much as she did Alice and know that no matter what, she will always be my princess.


	17. Day 21

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rating = M

Thanks to Amberstar63, for sending this back to me all covered in red :P

**Disclaimer**: _All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**Prompt**: January 21, 2010 Idea Completion: What would be going on in the mind of a young office assistant biting her nails?

* * *

I sat at my desk, gnawing on my thumb nail while I listened to Jasper, Mr. Whitlock, unleash a slew of profanities from the confines of his office. He had been holding everything in so well today that everyone was on pins and needles just waiting for that next shoe to drop. And it did. All because of a phone call from _Mrs._ Whitlock; well, actually, the soon to be ex Mrs. Whitlock.

As soon as I heard her voice on the line, I felt the sense of dread hit my stomach, making my insides feel like lead. I knew she was the last thing he needed today. But, as per my job description, I had to forward the call to his office.

The sound of something crashing made me jump, biting harder than planned on my nail. "Shit," I muttered under my breath as I tasted blood and mentally ran through the decorations in the office that could have made that sound.

I groan as I looked in my drawer for a bandage for my poor thumb, cringing at the realization that the crashing sound had most likely been the Tiffany vase his cousin gave him on his first day as president. _I hope they still carry that vase_, I prayed as I apply the bandage.

Jasper's voice is louder, more demanding as he speaks to his soon to be ex wife. I can faintly hear her yelling back a response. Apparently my boss has put her on speaker phone and is most likely pacing.

The soft ding from my computer grabbed my attention from the chaos behind the door and I glance over to see an instant message from Esme Platt, Carlisle Cullen's personal assistant.

_Esme: Rumor has it, the Majors out for battle. y/y?_

I smile despite my torn feelings. The office refers to Jasper's temper as the Major.

_Alice: Yes. Is there something Mr. Cullen needed?_

_Esme: Always business... never pleasure… but yes. He needs Jasper in his office. __A.S.A.P._

I sigh and shake my head. I hated interrupting him. After a quick reply, I sign off and grab Jasper's PDA and tablet, hoping to use them as a shield.

With my loud knock, the voices on the other side of the door stop and before I can inhale a steadying breath, the door swings open revealing the man who has owned me heart and soul since I started working for him. His blue eyes are wild with fury, his honey color hair is dishevelled, but his shoulders are slumped in a silent defeat.

"Yes Miss. Alice?"

I give him a sad smile before extending my hand that held his palm device to him. "You have a two o'clock with Mr. Cullen, which you have to prepare for, and I've cancelled the rest of your meetings."

His eyebrow rises at the mention of meeting with Carlisle, but quickly relaxes as realization hits him. "Thank you Miss. Alice," he says with a small nod and an apologetic as he takes his PDA from me.

I turn to leave, but he steps in front of me, blocking the door and motioning to me that I should wait. I pretend to be interested in the documents on the tablet as he continues his conversation with Mrs. Whitlock.

"I don't care Maria! You should have thought about that before you spread your legs for him. Nothing is yours!" He growled, making me jump.

"What about you? I know you're _porking_ your assistant!" She screeched from the speaker.

Before I could even register what was going on, Jasper's large hand was covering my mouth as he tucked me into his side. Shock and confusion gave way to pleasure as our close proximity made my mind whirl and everything but the heat from his body and the scent of his aftershave faded into the background.

The sound of his dark chuckle brought me out of my daydreams and back to reality as I once again became witness to the verbal onslaught between him and his wife.

"No Maria, that house was mine before we married and it remains mine afterwards. Perhaps if you'd actually _read_ the prenuptial agreement, you would have seen that the only things you'd be taking in the event of the dissolution of our marriage are your clothes and any items _you _purchased for the household. Seeing as how you were far more interested in having _me_ purchase everything, while you lay on your back for everyone but _your husband_, you should be thankful I'm letting you take your clothes at all."

I glanced up at him just as his hand moved from my mouth down to my shoulder. His eyes met with mine and flicker of emotion, one I couldn't name, danced in his eyes as his thumb rubbed gently at the skin of my neck.

Too soon, the contact was broken as he moved back to his desk, slamming the phone into the cradle. "Good riddance," he mumbled before flopping down into his chair.

Instantly I snapped back into my role as his personal assistant, placing his tablet on the desk besides him before going to the private ensuite. I grabbed the spare shirt and tie from the closet and his hair comb, before coming back in.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that Miss. Alice," he said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Not a problem sir. Here is a change of clothes for you, Mr. Cullen would like to see you as soon as possible and you might want to tame that mess you call hair," I teased lightly as he moved his hands to gape at me. "What?" I finally asked, smoothing down my pencil skirt, wondering if something was amiss with my wardrobe.

He shook his head as he tugged his tie off. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" I asked, as I started to clean the mess made earlier. I was right about the vase and I knew Rosalie would be furious if she ever found out.

"That. Act as if what just happened is an everyday thing…"

I tossed the larger pieces of crystal into the trash bin and shrugged. "When you hired me, you said from the beginning that you wanted someone who could multitask but also keep the important task at hand above all."

"And what was the important task today?"

I looked up and felt my breathing hitch at the sight of him. He was currently pulling the lighter blue button up on over his arms, as his pants rode low on his hips due to them being open enough for him to tuck the new shirt in. His toned chest covered in the tight fabric of his undershirt would forever be etched into my memory. He chuckled softly, the sound of it causing me to jump and the heat rise to my cheeks.

"I'm sorry sir," I said timidly. "You were saying?"

"Don't apologize, Miss. Alice. I should have warned you I was dressing. As I was saying though, what was today's important task?"

"You," I said simply.


	18. Day 22

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rating = K

**Disclaimer**: _All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**Prompt**: January 22, 2010 "Write about a character who's just had the worst night's sleep ever. What happened to cause it? What are the results?"

* * *

I awoke with a jolt, nearly falling from the make shift bed I created out of the waiting rooms chairs. I rolled my head along my shoulders trying to ease the tension that had built up over the last twenty four hours. My body, stiff and sore, protested as I stood to stretch. With anxious eyes I looked to the nurses' station, convincing myself that if something new developed, surely one of them would have gotten me.

Unconsciously, my thumb twirls at the gold band on my hand as a nurse heads towards me.

"She's asking for you," she says, her smile showing the relief I feel.

I mumble a thank you and head to the room that held my wife. Slowly I open the door, afraid of what I could find inside.

"There's your daddy," Alice coos to the pink bundle in her arms and I can't help the smile that forms on my face. "I think we scared him," Alice continues.

I nodded as I move to her side, my eyes only seek hers. I need to know that I wasn't dreaming.

When I reach her side, I kiss her forehead, relief flooding my veins as my lips touch the familiar soft skin.

"Jazz?" she asked softly, pulling away to look up at me. "I promised I'd be okay."

I nodded again, unable to find the words I wanted to say. I almost lost her. I almost lost the one thing in the world that kept me sane.

A little whimper steals my attention from Alice as I look down upon the baby in her arms. Alice holds it up to me. "I think she wants her daddy," she teases.

I take the small bundle from my wife's arms. I cuddle her close to my chest as I place a gentle kiss to her forehead. A perfect replica of us now snuggled into my arms. A hope for the future and the life I still have.


	19. Day 23

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rating = T

**Disclaimer**: _All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**Prompt**: January 23, 2010 "Envy"

* * *

I push past the couple currently making out against the row of lockers. _Get a room!_ I want to shout at them, but choose not to. Instead I take my frustration out on my locker. Hitting it to get it to open once my combination is entered, I throw my books inside.

Maria stops sucking Jasper's face off to glare at me.

"Do you mind?" she snarls.

I ball my hands into fists and shake my head. "No," I tell her before looking at Jasper. "I hope you don't get herpes."

A smirk pulls up at the corner of his mouth as his eyes dance with mischief. Damn him and his knowing that I was envious of the attention he can give her.


	20. Day 25

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rating = T

**Disclaimer**: _All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**Prompt**: January 25, 2010: "Vanity"

* * *

I sat at the vanity, quiet pleased with myself that I hadn't spilled a drop of blood this time. A small smile graces my lips as I remember the hunt. The way it felt to have him watching me as I teased another man. The way the monster inside of him would fight to stay put as he witnessed my seduction. When I closed my eyes, I'd still see the way he would smirk as my teeth sliced into the man's delicate flesh.

Suddenly feeling very aroused, I decided it was time to for me to cash in a bet.


End file.
